


on this day

by j_gabrielle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, We're going to the chapel and we're gonna get married, pre wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Brienne jumps when Sansa lays her hands over hers.





	on this day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/184385216367/braime-endgame)
> 
> This is the only acceptable outcome from yesterday's episode.

Brienne jumps when Sansa lays her hands over hers. "I'm sorry, my Lady," She exhales in a shaky laugh.

Sansa shakes her head with a smile, straightening herself to cast a last look on the polished gleam of Brienne's armour. "You look fine, Ser Brienne." She assures her, gently squeezing the clammy hands under hers. "You look like a dream and you'll do great."

Her words do not seem to calm Brienne in the slightest, when she suddenly remembers the note she's kept in her sleeve. "Maybe this will change your mind." Sansa says, holding it out to her.

Brienne swallows tightly, quickly looking back to the door and the cacophony of celebration out in the hallway. She takes it, unfolds it and her eyes skim over the words. The catch of her breath is loud in the quiet of the room, and Sansa sees Brienne settle.

"Thank you, my Lady," Brienne says, folding the note away. A part of Sansa wants to ask about what was written on the note, but some things should be left to lovers only.

The trumpet sounds from the courtyard just as Podrick knocks at the door, smiling from ear to ear. "Are you ready?" Sansa asks.

"As I'll ever be." Brienne bows, steeling herself and turning to walk out.

Sansa follows closely behind, taking her place with her family as Brienne prepares to walk out of the shadows and into the warm spring sunlight, and right towards where Jamie Lannister is grinning, eyes soft as he waits for his bride.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
